Terra Grayson
Following Mark's return, he had thought he was only gone days but he found years had passed as Terra had the appearance of a child, as opposed to an infant when he had left. |Powers = * : Terra is a Human/Viltrumite hybrid and this gives her access to Viltrumite powers. Because humans are biologically similar to Viltrumites, this gives Terra the potential to become as strong as any pure-blooded Viltrumite. As Terra pushes herself, she can become faster, stronger, and more durable than she was before. Because of her Viltrumite heritage, Terra has the following powers: :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra has strength beyond human levels. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra is capable of at moving at speeds beyond Human levels. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra has stamina much greater than normal Humans. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra's endurance is greatly enhanced beyond human levels. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra has a complex balancing system in her inner ears that gives her the ability to fly . :* : Terra can survive, move, fly and comfortably function in outer space without aid. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra has a lung capacity to hold her breath for weeks at a time. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra is virtually immune to any/all kind of damage. Only beings of similar strength can actually inflict damage on Terra or even pierce her skin. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Invincible is immune to all diseases, disorders, imperfections, and can heal and regenerate from any injuries, even those that would normally kill Humans. Depending on how severe her injuries are, some injuries she's sustained can heal from in weeks and others take longer. Like all Viltrumites she adapts to any bodily harm as she regenerates. :* : Due to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra's aging process is slower than the average Human, as she gets older her aging process will exponentially slow down further, eventually she'll stop aging. Terra can potentially live for thousands of years and will still be in her physical prime . :* : Due to to her Viltrumite heritage, Terra's human genetics were overridden when she was conceived, making her more pure-blooded Viltrumite than human. |Abilities = |Strength = Class 100+. As long as Terra pushes herself, she will likely become stronger than she was previously. |Weaknesses = * : In order to achieve flight, a Viltrumite's equilibrium must be balanced. This system is located in their ears and thus anything that disrupts their inner ear function can disrupt their flight. This does not include loud sounds, but much rather certain pitch pulses. It can cause Terra's ears to bleed and possibly kill her if down for too long. This weakness has only been demonstrated on her father Mark, but it is implied that other Viltrumites share it. |Equipment = * Her uniform |Race = Hybrids |Marvel = |Wikipedia = }} Category:Talescrian Category:Invincible Supporting Cast